


I'm The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love

by LahraTeigh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Yondu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kraglin, Insecurity, Kraglin and Yondu are like parents, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Quill, Other, Parental Yondu and kraglin, Young Peter, peter is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Peter goes into heat- presenting as an Omega, he’s scared of what’s happening to his body, as he doesn’t know anything about dynamics. So Yondu and Kraglin teach him.





	I'm The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! My first GOTG fic, probably OOC and not sure if a lot of it makes sense.

Peter didn’t know what to do, he was pretty sure if he went to Yondu, he’d get in trouble. 

He bit his lip, shaking as another wave of heat ran through his body. He whimpered. 

He didn’t know what was wrong, but what ever it was, it must’ve been his fault. And Yondu will get angry at him -for what ever it was. 

He felt the tears prick at his eyes as he clutched his legs together tightly.

The sudden sound of the door opening startled him. 

In front of him stood Yondu and Kraglin. 

Kraglin frowned sympathetically.  
“Oh Pet’r” he said, stepping towards the younger male. 

Peter sniffled, unsure to what was happening.  
“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, stopping Kraglin in his tracks. 

“Wh’t f’r, boy?” Yondu asked, trying to sound normal. 

Peter shook his head.  
“I don’t know, I don’t know what I did. I’m sorry.” His fists tightened around his stomach. 

Kraglin sat beside him on the bed.  
“Yer did nothing wrong. Yer an Omega, Pet’r.”

The next half hour was spent learning about human dynamics. About the way his Omega body will react to certain people - Alphas. 

How his heat will call for every Alpha around him. 

He looked to Yondu...  
“But, aren’t you an Alpha.” He asked quietly. 

Yondu frowned.  
“I ain’t gon fuck ma son, If th’t’s wh’tya thinkin’.” He mumbled. 

Peter then looked to Kraglin.  
“You’re...”

Kraglin shook his head.  
“I ain’t an Omega.” 

“Then... how does it work?” Peter asked.

Kraglin gaped, blushing and going pale at the same time.

Yondu chuckled.  
“He don’t mean THAT, Kraglin.”

“Oh right!” The first in command sighed with relief. 

Peter just stared at the two with confusion.

“Ah, we-we just. We’re...” Kraglin sighed again, not sure how to explain his relationship with the captain. 

“‘E’s a’ways there when I need ‘im to be.” Yondu said seriously, giving his Beta mate a side glance. 

Kraglin nodded.  
“Alphas don’t always need an Omega. Sometimes a Beta can be jus’ as su’missive.” 

Peter nodded, trying not to frown.  
‘So an Alpha doesn’t need us, but we need an Alpha.’

“What’s wrong, Boy?” Yondu asked.

Peter kept quiet a few more moments. 

“Pet’r?” Kraglin said, putting his hand to the boy’s forehead. 

“Are-are Omegas useless?” He asked, tears pricking his eyes.

Kraglin shook his head frantically.  
“No. Why d’ya ask that?”

“Omegas need Alphas.” 

Yondu sighed.  
“It’s part of der biology. Omegas like ‘aving Alpha mates so they can..uh...” he looked to Kraglin to take over, or his conversation was going to become the sex talk that no one wanted. 

“Reproduce.” Kraglin smiled.  
“Omegas pr’fer an Alpha ‘cause an Alpha’s instincts will kick in when they’re together, they’re bodies become synced and in tune with each other. And that can’t happen with Beta/Omega Mates.”

Peter nodded, understanding.  
Maybe one day he will find an Alpha, and their bodies could become in tune with each other too.

Tho... there was something he didn’t understand...  
“What’s reproduce?”

“Time f’r dinner.” Yondu said, leaving the room, leaving the Beta and Omega.

Peter turned to Kraglin for an answer.

Kraglin opened his mouth, then shut it again.  
“Coming Cap’in!” He said, getting up and running out the door.

Peter sighed. Maybe he’ll just have to ask one of the other members.


End file.
